


The Morning After

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Les Fils du Rome (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set chronologically before the first story. This is the morning before Sirius and Liana confess each other their feelings and have sex for first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius woke up first, his eyes opened when the first rays of sun reached the bed, but he closed again quickly once the memories of the last night popped up on his head, of Liana kissing him, touching him, of her naked body arching under him and clawing her nails one his back during the climax.

It wouldn't have been the first time he dreamed of her, for then wake up alone on his bed, with his balls hurting and his cock hard for the wanting her so badly, so he wanted to keep the image of it on his head as long as he could.

But little by little, his body senses began to wake up. First he felt the cold, he was just half covered with the blanket, he tried to cover himself but there was something stopping it. Then it came the pain, not in his testicles, but in his shoulders, like if there was something placed on it, making also his right arm loosing its sensibility. It was then when he open his eyes and saw Liana, laying on her side with her back facing him, using his shoulder as a pillow and wrapped on the blanket like a vine leaf. Sirius began to laugh, it was real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stories are pretty old, 10/15 years at least, so, sorry for the mistakes

Sirius tried to move without wake up her, spooning her and kissing her on the neck. Then he started exploring her body, he could feel her skin goosefleshing under his touch, he played with her nipples until she rubbed herself against him and Sirius could feel his cock going hard, but it wasn't until he drove his hand between her legs that she wake up totally.

'You're hand is freezing' Liana tried to apart his hand, but the result was a small hand fight under the blanket which ended up with Sirius pressing her hand against her centre and using it for rouse her.

'That's because someone stole all the blanket through the night.' Sirius before bury his mouth on her neck. 'And let's not talk about how much my arm hurts right now.'

She giggled and moved, turning around to face him. She kissed him on the lips and caressed his cheek, being this the only cue Sirius needed. He pinned her under him and pushed himself inside her. 

'I thought your arm was hurting.' Said Liana making him laugh.

'I don't need my arms for this.' Said Sirius, falling over her and redoubling the strength and the velocity of his movements, making her scream on her climax.

After he finished, he rolled over and she installed herself on the crook of his arms.

'You know, I would have had enough with a "Good Morning".' Said Liana

'But recognise that this was better, isn't it?' Said Sirius making Liana laugh again.

'Yes, it was.' Said Liana, caressing his chest. 'And now you're much warmer.'

They passed some time just snuggling each other, finding tickle spots and kissing each other's bodies, exploring every inch of skin they could find, until a knock in the door exploded their little bubble.


End file.
